Locked Happily Away
by foxyfoxy90
Summary: What would happen if Forte was in a insane Asylum in the 1920s


1 It was a normal day in the asylum for nurse Andra. She was small, and wore a long white nurse gown and hat which covered he long black hair. Andra loved helping people in need even if some wanted to kill her. She spent her days working in Lowein Insane Asylum in Tennessee, cleaning and feeding the "inmates" but there were so many not everyone would get feed or cleaned or treated though this made her sad she still tried to help working hard. This got her many different looks from the other nurses like she had a second head but Andra never looked at it fully though she only kept working and talked with the other nurses from time to time in every sense of the word she was a angel an angel which watched over the asylum.

"hey Andra" a male figure looked over her as she was pushing a cart of clothes down the hall.

"oh John hi do you need me?" Andra asked in a shy voice. He laughed a little. "Andra its lunch break heh you must have forgot again." she looked at him with a shock smile " oh my your right heh heh I'll be right there after I bring these to the laundry room." John gave a grin and a nod as Andra rushed down the hall. He walked down the hall to the lobby he heard the many cries and screams coming form the rooms as he went down it. It chilled him to hear it, some were crying and some were laughing and the others were screaming like they were from a horror film. He tried to block it out as he walked a little faster to the lobby. Something was strange he could see many nurses and the other guys gathered by the door. He got to the group the were all staring out the window the nurses were whispering to each other. John tapped another guy on the shoulder "what's going on" the man looked at him " there's been someone standing by the flag pole since 6am it hasn't moved a inch" John squinted his eyes to see out he window "well that's not normal." all he saw was a black figure standing motionless by the large pole. He was startled by a sudden tap on his shoulders he snapped his neck towards it gasping. "what's wrong?" he looked into worried blue eyes. "Andra? Oh well there's been someone standing out side for awhile and its making people worried." she stood on her tip toes to try to get a peak out side "really?"

A large booming voice came through the lobby "Hey stop standing around we art paying you to watch a door!" A tall large man with a short brown beard came stomping in. The crowd quickly disappeared leaving Andra and john standing there while the big guy was looming over them "well?" he said Andra looked up at him "sir there is someone outside" "he's been there since 6am" John added The large man raised a big fuzzy eyebrow he turned and faced the door puzzled "were?" he asked in a deep voice Andra opened the door John tried to stop here "women what if it's a gangster or killer" he yelled in a whisper she ignored him and pushed the large green double door open letting in the harsh afternoon sunlight. She motioned to the flag pole "over there" the large man walked out and squinted at the shadowy figure in the distance "is it one of ours that escaped" he asked Andra shook her head "no sir none of our patients have all black clothing on and everyone is in there rooms which they cant get out of." He nodded as he walked towered the flag pole on it a waving American flag. Andra followed him, John hesitantly came out of the door way to go there as well. They walked closer to it closer and closer revealing it was a weird looking boy. They were now standing in front of him Andra looked at him closely in shock what strange clothing. He was wearing a all black with a gold highlights white gloves and a big button with a slash through it. Of coarse his most stunning feature was his large glossy black and gold helmet. As the large man approached him he tensed up and glared at him, he stopped and looked at him in his red eyes " who are you" he waited for a reply but on never came "why are you here" he stepped closer The black clothed boy tensed up even more now showing his teeth like a frightened wolf. Andra grabbed her bosses arm and gently pulled him away he did so willingly making The boy a little more easy but still ready to strike. She stepped closer to him and reached toward him making him back up a little John put his arm out to try to stop her but to no avail he only watched her and the small teen.

She was shocked as she looked down at him one of his hands were chained to the pole. "who did this to you ." she said in a calm voice but still he didn't answer he only stood up strait back to his emotionless state. She was a little glad to see him tense out. But the something caught her eye something white drifting behind him like a small slip of cape. She carefully walked behind him his ruby red eyes trying to follow her but at the same time look at the huge towering man in front of him. She looked at his back in horror and sadness, there was a note pined to his back it was drizzled in a little bit of blood. "oh no are you ok here let me get that off of you" she tried to rush to him he was shocked and tried to swipe at her but a big arm grabbed hers and yanked her out of the way. He stood back and watched him tensed back up and glaring at him shaking a bit with either fear or excitement. The big man lowered her back to the ground " I'm sorry Frances sir I forgot all about being careful when I saw that note. " she looked down at the blowing green grass. He glanced at the striking ready posed boy then to Andra again. Frances turned to John and walked to him bending down a bit to whisper something. "john go get some sedative and hurry." John gave a large nod and ran off to do as he requested, he wanted to get away form the black figure as fast as he could something wasn't right about that one and he knew that from working in a asylum. Andra looked at the figure again when she did he saw him tense out again. He stood there motionless again as he once was for hours before this interaction. Andra looked at his crimson red eyes they were beautiful, red eyes is not very common neither was this kind of dress. "where did you come from" still silence was the only answer she tried to get him to speak again "what is your name?" Nothing "Andra" he whispered to her " john is coming with sedative we will pin him down while you administer it something tells me that he is not normal I feel a weird aura around him." she looked down and nodded. John came running up to them he handed Andra the small bottle and the syringe. The boy looked at then cautiously Frances said in a hush "alright John help me if I need it I don't know if he has any sharp objects or not." "yes sir" John said nervously

The large man ready himself as Andra got the sedative in her syringe. "ready sir" she said in an uneasy voice. With that Frances grabbed the teens arm he franticly floundered trying break the mans grip Frances was amazed at his strength he was so small but so strong He turned to john for a sec signaling his need to help pin him down. John hesitantly went to him and grabbed at the boy. After 5 minutes of fight they were barely pinning him down. "Now Andra1" Frances bellowed Andra gently sticking the needle and pushed down on the plunger. They all swiftly let go as he swung at them furiously stopped by the rusty chain that held him to the flag pole. He glared at them for a moment then started getting dizzy sooon he was wobbly trying to stand strait then he held the pole for support a few seconds later he fell to his knees getting tired and confused. A minute later he was out he lay there peacefully such a difference then a few minutes ago fighting aggressively. Andra walked over to him the note pined to his back was still there a little crumbled from the fight but in tack. She crouched next to him and caressed the top of his helmet it was so calm now the sun shining wind blowing and the chirping of birds and grasshoppers. She looked down at the note speckled in blood then at the pin that secured it to his back. "how come you didn't remove it?" she whispered to him. "Andra" john snapped her out of her thoughts she took a firm grip on the pin and quickly pulled it out it was a half an inch long and blood was on it. "poor thing who would do that to you. "What does the note say" a deep voice asked her. She looked at the not and read it out loud. "_he is yours now do what you want with him beware he bites… what" she scratched her head Frances looked down at it "a drop off?" he said puzzled. He stood strait and looked at the drugged boy sleeping by the pole. "well I guess he's a new patient for now" he stroked his beard John on the other hand wasn't so happy about it something was up no one has been just tied up with a note stabbed into his back before. Andra was still petting his head softly he was breathing slowly. "ill get my metal cutters stay here with him till then" The pair nodded as Frances walk back to the large building. John grabbed her arm and gave her a small tug " Andra don't something's isn't right with him" He yelled in a whisper she smiled at john then looked at the black boy. "I guess that's why he's at a insane asylum isn't" she giggled John didn't move "no Andra I'm serious please just get away from him" She frowned "john are you afraid of him?" John looked at her angrily._

"_move aside" a familiar raspy voice said to them. They obeyed as he went to the sleeping black figure and crouched down beside him. Frances took hold of the chain and stuck his large metal clippers between one of the links and with a clamp they came off easy. He put his one hand under his legs and the other on his back and scooped him up. He calmly made his way to the asylum with boy in hand and Andra and John fallowing. Once they were in side, the large green double doors slamming behind him, they made there way to the desk. The nurse was very nervous seeing the boss carrying the one who was standing out side. " please we need to now were an empty room is." "oh yes of cores" the pudgy nurse got to work looking through the mapped room book she looked up at them " I'm sorry there are no more empty rooms but he could share a room. Room 302 has a very docile patient, he's not aggressive is he?" Andra came forward a bit ' we don't know yet we could keep him restrained till we do." The desk nurse looked at him and pointed "what's his name?" They were all took in by surprise a bit " we don't know he cant speak and the note didn't say." They looked at each other "well I need a name to put down in the record book." she said to them Andra thought for a moment " umm how about we name him…. Charles?" _

_They all agreed for there were no better names that they could come up with. The desk attendant closed the book. 'alright its in" she was cut off " the west wing" started off down the right hallway Frances shrugged his shoulders and had no choice but to follow her John stayed behind " Andra I have to be off now' Andra looked back at him "bye john' she smiled and gave a small wave. They walked down those halls for a minute or two till they finally reached the room. A voice was talking in the room they could hear it from behind the door. Andra was a little worried about "Charles" would he be aggressive towards his room mate. She could not take a chance "stay here please" she went a little ways down the hall and went into the supplies closet. Andra pulled out a white coat then strolled down the hallway. _

"_help me put this on him sir" she said happily He willingly stood the limp body in a manageable position as she put the strait jacket on him. Wrapping his arms in the front then securing the back, he was still out like a light and was hanging limp in Frances arm's. "we can put Charles inside now" she lifted the latch on the door and pushed it open. Inside was a young girl inside huddling in a corner she was hugging her knees humming a song not looking at them like they didn't even exist. Frances laid Charles down on the bed he breathed gently. "Susan you have to be nice to your new friend okay" she said slowly to the singing girl in the corner she paid no attention to the people in her room just humming and singing. Frances walked to the door as Andra followed the door closed behind them the echo of the latch being closed and the young girl singing rung throughout the room. _


End file.
